Heart of Gold: Man of Steel fanfic
by Jazzifrazz
Summary: Annie Dawson meets Clark when they are children, and knows his secret. Will they meet again and will their childhood romance carry on?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Mr. and Mrs. Kent were sitting in their small two bedroom home in Smallville, Kansas, just an ordinary middle aged couple if there were any. Mr. Kent had put on the sports channel to watch the local football game, and Mrs. Kent had gone out to take down the laundry she had put out on the line earlier. It was a typical night, they had just gotten a newborn pup, who they named angel, a couple of months before, and she accompanied Mrs. Kent outside, chasing the fireflies at dusk being one of her favorite pass-times. Mr. Kent's family had been farming since they first came to Kansas, and it has been a family owned farming buisiness for generations. So, they had cornfields and other various crop patches surrounding their house. They were almost to harvesting season, and Mr. Kent had to fix the tractor before then. It just needed two new pistons, and it was good to go, but recently there had been a drought, and as she folded laundry, that was what consumed Mrs. Kent's mind.

What if the crop was affected by the drought, it never had been before, but who says it can't happen? They weren't behind on any bills, but the townsfolk did depend on the harvest, and there was the farmer's market to think of, some people didn't buy crops from anyone but them. What would they do this year if the Kent's crops were affected by the drought?

But, before could answer that question, a very bright light came hurtling out of the sky heading straight for the barn. She yelled for her husband.

"Jonathan!" Martha Kent yelled, hadn't he heard the crash landing? "Jonathan! Get out here! Sonething just crashed beside our barn!"

"Martha!" Jonathan Kent ran out, weilding a crowbar, and a look of concern for his wife's safety. "Martha, are you alright? Where did it land? Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, I'm alright, nearly had a heart attack, but I'm alright. It landed over by the barn, and Jonathan?" Martha said, grabbing her husband's arm to stop him from running off just yet. "I think...I think it may be...a...a...space ship."

"A what?" He said in disbelief.

"A space ship, Jonathan. An alien space ship. Be careful, we don't know what could be in there." Martha warned.

"I will, you stay here, while I go and check it out." Jonathan then walked slowly over to where Martha had indicated and came back with a naked, crying, newborn, male, baby.

"What? But, it looks human, Jonathan?" Martha said, confusing filling her voice, and then looked in awe at the handsome baby boy her husband now cradled. She HAD always wanted a boy of her own, but the doctors all told her she wasn't able. So, she had long since given up the idea of being a mother, adoption now a days was pricy and took many years to go through, and it wasn't ideal because they weren't in debt, but they also weren't rich, and didn't know if they could handle adopting a child financially.

But, now, looking at this beautiful baby boy that had calmed down enough to look around at his surroundings, and then in wonder at Martha, and then, he smiled and cooed, a sound that set Martha's decision.

"What should we name him?" She asked Jonathan, who was as she was, looking at the baby in wonder, and awe.

"What?" He said in shock.

"I think we should name him Clark, after your father." She decided, taking the baby boy in her arms. "He does look like him, a little, don't you think, Jonathan?" She finished with an adoring tone that can only come from an adoring parent, an adoring mother.

"He does, doesn't he?" Jonathan Kent looked at newborn Clark Kent as adoringly as Martha did."Say, Martha? I found this in the grass by the pod, wonder what it is?"

In her moment of stolen motherhood, Martha had completely forgotten the alien pod now silent in their own back yard by their barn.

"Goodness! Jonathan, I almost forgot, you have to move that pod into the barn in case authorities come!" Martha exclaimed, causing both males to gasp in shock, the child's breath was harsh, as if he was having a difficult time breathing. Immediately this worried Martha, but she knew the cause.

Earth's atmosphere must be so different from the atmosphere of his own planet, but he would adapt wouldn't he? He was having a difficult time, but he was still breathing. Whoever his parents were, they would not have sent him here, surely if they knew that it would kill him, they must have known that he would adapt. With the security of her conclusion, Martha walked into the house, carrying little Clark, the little bundle from another world. She warmed some milk in the microwave and used one of the same bottles she fed angel with when she was just a little pup. As the milk warmed, she looked at her new soon, and found it heart wrenching to listen to his little struggling breaths, worrying about him the whole time, but also being thankful for this little blessing from the heavens.

Whoever Clark was meant to be, she knew in that moment, that whoever it was, was going to change the world, and she knew in the pit of her stomach that his parents knew that too. He was going to have a difficult time growing up, but it would all be worth it, in the end, Clark Kent was going to do great things. And would bring a gift to the rest of the world that he had bestowed upon the Kent's that evening, hope.


	2. Chapter 2: Growing up in Kansas

As Clark grew up, his father told him to be careful, to not let people know about his powers if at all possible, because the world isn't ready yet, and probably won't be for a long time. Clark always listened, and tried not to show his powers, but one day in second grade, his senses overwhelmed him, and became out of control.

"Who founded Kansas?" The teacher inquired the entire class."Clark? Could you tell us?"

Although Clark Kent knew the answer, he didn't answer, he was too distracted by all of the sounds in the room, and the terrifying x-ray vision that he seems to have procured. All of the sounds, the beating hearts, and breaths of his classmates and his teacher. He was vaguely aware that his teacher was repeating the question, and growing concerned, but he could not answer. All we wanted to do was leave, but he was frozen in place by the site of all of his teacher's internal organs, and muscles, and bone structure. He just wanted to leave, and he finally did, covering his ears and running from the room into a broom cupboard.

"Clark? Let me in, Clark!" She stepped towards the door, and he let his laser vision heat the metal knob, and heard her cry of pain. "I'm calling your mother, Clark!" She really didn't need to speak so loudly, but she didn't know that, and couldn't. He heard footsteps, her's, stepping away from the door, and he heard the buttons click on a cellular phone, and could also hear his mother's worried voice from the other end."Clark, I have just called your mother, she's on her way."

This, at least, was good news, soon his mother would be here to make everything alright again, like she always did. She would be able to reassure Clark, she always did, and he knew she wouldn't fail this time. Even as he thought this, he could hear a car roll up to the school, a car door opened, and the hurried steps of his mother made him feel a little bit better. But, his senses still overwhelmed him, and he was having trouble keeping a coherent train of thought. All he had was the promise of his mother's arms, and her soothing voice to keep him focused.

"Clark? Sweetie, what happened?" His mother's voice said from the other side of the door.

"The world is too big, mom!" Clark shouted, knowing her senses weren't as acute as his.

"Then make it smaller." She said simply. "Pretend my voice is an island, in the middle of the ocean, can you see it?"

"Yes.." Clark had closed his eyes, and pictured it.

"Then move towards it." His mothers voice said.

Slowly, Clark crept towards the door, and flung himself at his mother.

"Mom? Why am I so different?" He said tearfully.

"Your unique, dear." She said soothingly. How he wished he could believe her.


	3. Chapter 3: Annie

Annabella Dawson was just a normal girl, her mother moved to Kansas three years before she was born, and feel in love with her father, Kenneth Dawson. Her mother's name is Aelis, her maiden name was O'Donnelle, and Annie is the spitting image of her mother. Two years after moving to Kansas, Aelis got married, young, only eighteen at the time, barely a legal adult, but her love for Kenny was true. A year after the wedding, Annabella Margaret Dawson was born to the happy couple. A beautiful baby girl, with her mother's carrot-y, curly locks, and her father's hazel eyes that change depending on her mood, and what she is wearing.

Growing up, Annie was very shy, she was also very small for her age, like her mother always was. She was a petite thing, and as soon as she learned how, she loved to read. She also loved to write and take pictures, but she mostly loved to read. Annie always wanted to be a reporter when she got older, but her mother wanted her to take over the flower shop that her family owned. It was an average sized shop, filled with every type flower that her mother could get to grow, and considering her green thumb, that was a lot.

But, gardening never interested Annie, she honestly tried, but could never quite get the hang of it. She preferred to take still shot's of her mother's flowers, and help arrange posters to advertise them, and just make scrap books. Sometimes she'd try to draw them, but she preferred to take a photo.

One day, in the summer after sixth grade, her father decided to enroll her in the seventh grade at another middle school, one with better academic acheivements. Annie put up a fit, but eventually gave up, there wasn't much that she could do about it, she would just have to make the best of the situation.

It was just the start of the year, in early September, when the school bus arrived at her home. Taking a deep breath, she boarded the bus, and shyly looked around. All eyes found her, and she was suddenly self concious. Every eye watched her progress down the aisle, boys stared in wonder and awe, some girls did too, mostly with longing, but most girls glared at her, and she didn't know why. The whole bus was full,save for one seat next to a skinny, lanky boy with black, shaggy hair looking dejectedly out the bus window.

She tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to cringe, and pulled her hand back as he spoke.

"What do you want?" The boy said turning to look at her, and stopped, staring as all of the other's did. He looked down, seemingly ashamed. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"It's alright, hey, is anyone else sitting here?" Annie asked the strange boy.

He looked up in surprise. "Umm..no, no, there isn't." He said pulling aside his bage to make room for her. She sat down next to him, a confused look on her face.

"My name's Annabella." She said shyly, holding out her hand. "But, most people call me Annie." He grasped her hand, it felt warm and strong, like the kind of strong when you know the person is with holding that strength.

"Clark Kent." He responded. "Nice to meet you, Annie." Clark said with a warm smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle, and his blue eyes sparkle. Her heart skipped a beat, his hand was still grasping her's, and she could feel the involuntary blush creep into her cheeks as he continued to smile at her.

Finally, he let go, probably sensing her discomfort, but the smile remained.

"So, are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around here before." Clark inquired, curiosity evident on his face.

"Y-yeah, I am. My parents transferred me. Thought this school had better academics, or something." Annie answered, barely audibly.

"I see." Clark said pursing his lips. "Well, they are right, Garvin's has some of the best academics in the area. You seem like a smart girl, I don't think you'll have any trouble with the system." Clark finished, nodding reassuringly.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like many people like me, I mean. They ALL were glaring at me when I walked onto the bus." She said in a whispeer, not wanting the other kids to hear her talking about them.

Suddenly, Clark grabbed her hand in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Again, Annie could sense, rather than feel how careful he was being, could feel how much of his strength he was holding back. Her heart raced, adrenaline pumping through her veins. What if he was just trying to be nice to her so that he could gain her trust, and then hurt her without her expecting? She looked into his eyes, and saw the worry in them, 'No' she thought, 'He wouldn't hurt me, all he feels right now is worry because of the fear in my eyes.'

"What's wrong, Annie?" Clark said, worry evident in his voice.

"Nothing, just a little nervous about the others." I lied, but my voice still shook a little with fear, so it was convincing. Understanding filled his eyes, replacing the concern.

"They won't do anything to you," Clark reassured, wrapping his arms around her small frame, "I won't let them." He whispers in her ear, making her heart jump at the feeling of his breath fanning across her neck. But, despite her heart racing, she felt safe in his arms, reassured.

"Thank you, Clark." Annie said sincerely, snuggling into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him, and giving a gentle squeeze of her own. Now, it was his turn to blush.

"No problem, Annie." He said, smiling, and returning the gentle squeeze. Yet again, Annie felt that he was only using a minute fraction of his strength, and was being VERY careful with her. Annie rested her head in the curve of his neck and could have sworn that his head tilted down slightly, and that she felt his lips press into her carroty hair in a prolonged kiss on top of her head. She sighed, hoping he didn't hear her, for this could just be an older brotherly type embrace, she used to have friends of the male variety in upper grades who had embraced her similarly. They did this when she was upset, or scared, and would often kiss her atop her head as they comforted her. But, she felt different about this embrace, nevertheless, she wished that they never had to let go. And, of course they had to. He pulled away, as they had arrived at school. Both grabbed their bags and stood up, getting ready to exit the bus. The girls who had glared at her snickered at her and Clark. He glared at them all, and Annie kept her head low, and had her eyes avoiding the other's.

This was going to be one hell of a year.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bus Ride

(In the Morning[Clark's POV])

Clark Kent boarded the bus on the first of September with only one thought, 'Can't be as bad as last year'. But, as soon as he was on the bus, the taunting started, but there were also excited whispers.

"She's coming today, new girl."

"She a transfer?"

"Looks like it."

Clark was curious about this new girl, and also a little grateful, maybe they'd be too focused on the new comer to bother with him, at least for the first weeks back. But, he, like the other children, was intrigued by the thought of a new comer. Maybe this one would be nice to him.

He scoffed at his own idea, 'Yeah, right, no ne likes Clark Kent, not him, not the freak.' He sighed, and took his usual seat in the very back of the bus. As the ride went on, the bus filled up, and he watched each student walk to the bus and enter, none of them sat next to him. Some would sit a few seats away, but as the ride went on, they had no choice but to sit closer to his seat, but, still, none sat with him.

He watched the Kansas fields roll by on the usual way to school, but the bus turned down an unfamiliar road, causing the other children to stir, and start talking about the new comer again.

"Think this is it? Her stop"

"Maybe. Never been this way before this year, have we?"

"Must be, then."

"Wonder what she looks like?" Some of the older boys mused.

"Bet she's pretty, maybe more than any other." Another said thoughtfully. Clark cringed in disgust. That's all they would want, a new innocent, pretty little toy to play with, sickening, he has nothing against dating, but the other boys were just pigs when it came to girls. Always dogging after the newest pretty girl in school, and would keep bugging her until she gave in. They always did. Just to get them to stop.

But, the bus slowed to a stop, and Clark was curious as well. He watched as a timid, fragile-looking, petite, ginger haired girl walked outside, clutching a book to her chest, and a mail bag slung across her shoulder. Her wild curls were loose, and splayed around her face, hiding most of it. He couldn't really see her face from where he was, but the boys in front could, because they nudged each other, and whistled, but stopped as soon as she got on the bus. The entire bus fell silent. Some girls whispered.

"Ooh, she IS pretty. Better watch out for her. She may try to steal some of the boys."

"Nah, she doesn't look the type. Too shy, too small, we SHOULD, however, teach her where she belongs."

"Which is where?"

"Not with every boy dogging after her, that's for sure."

Clark rolled his eyes, 'Good luck with that!' he thought, 'from the way they acted, they think she's prettier than you!' But, he didn't look at her, didn't want to damn her with making eye contact with the freak, after all. Already seemed that she was going to have a hard enough time fitting in and surviving the catty girls without his help.

Someone tapped him on the arm, he almost jumped, but instead, was ready with a response, it wasn't uncommon for someone to tap him and then hit him.

"What do you want?" Clark said bitterly, turning to face whoever had tapped him.

His eyes widened at who stood before him. A petite, timid, fragile looking, ginger haired girl with a pretty face and gorgeous hazel green eyes stood before him, her hand had retracted to clutching her book to her chest again. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else." He apologized for his rudeness. Relief spread across her face at his words, she probably thought that he disliked her for some reason.

"It's alright, hey is anyone else sitting here?" She said shyly, pointing to the spot next to me. This took Clark aback, a girl asking to sit with him, a PRETTY girl asking to sit with HIM? The FREAK? But, then he thought, 'She doesn't know me yet, she IS new, so she wouldn't fear him, or would want to pick on him.

"Ummm..no,no, there isn't." He says quickly, moving his bag to make room for her. The seats on the bus were small, and she sat down next to him, her leg brushing against his, sending an electric shock up his body. She held her hand out to him.

"My name's Annabella." She said timidly. "But, most people call me Annie." Clark took her hand in his. He could feel her heart beat quicken at his touch.

"Clark Kent." He said, smiling reassuringly, or at least he hoped it was reassuring. "Nice to meet you, Annie." Clark said with another smile, the one his mom calls his crinkle-twinkle smile, because the corner of his eyes crinkle, and his eyes twinkle. Even so, it was still surprising to see a delicate blush creep into Annie's cheeks. And, almost at the same time, he saw fear in her eyes, fear and confusion. What scared him was that he was almost positive that he knew why.

She could still feel his strength, even though he was being very, VERY gentle with her, they always could. He let go of her hand for this reason, not wanting to spook her, but not really wanting to let go either. Immediately, a little relief trickled into her eyes.

"So, are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around here before." Clark says, striking up the conversation so that it wouldn't be awkward. He could see the relief push out the fear, and could feel her physically relax beside him.

"Y-yeah I am. My parents transferred me. Thought this school had better academics, or something." Annie says, explaining with her hands, as so many people do. It made Clark smirk a little, but he changed it to a considering one. He pursed his lips a little.

"I see." He said, his lips still pursed in thought. "Well, they are right, Garvin's got some of the best academics in the area. You seem like a smart girl, I don't think you'll have any trouble with the system." He finished nodding reassuringly. But, noticed she was nervous again.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like many people like me, I mean." Annie added, looking at Clark, a different fear clouding her eyes, this was one he knew well. "They ALL were glaring at me when I walked onto the bus." She whispers so quietly, that, if he didn't have supersonic hearing, Clark wouldn't have heard her. He looked at her, and she was looking around, peeking, rather, at the other kids to make sure they didn't hear her. In that moment, Clark Kent wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around this timid, fearful girl, and comfort her, let her know that everything will be alright.

Instead, he grabbed her hand in his, and again, she looked at him with a mingled sense of curiosity and fear. Gently, he sqeezed her fingers, trying to be reassuring, but he didn't know if it worked. Through her wrist, he could feel her pulse accelerate, and could smell the adrenaline pumping through her veins. They sat like that for a few minutes, and he looked at her with nothing but concern in his eyes. Slowly, the fear in her eyes ebbed, and the adrenaline died out, but her heart still pumped as if running a race. The fear and uncertainty was still there, but he also saw a little blossom of trust.

"What's wrong, Annie?" Clark said, letting his worry seep into his voice. His eye brows were pulled together, and he had a small frown on his lips.

"Nothing, just a little nervous about the others." Annie said, her voice shaking, but Clark could tell that what she told him was only part of it, yet he didn't push her to tell him more. Instead he wrapped both of his arms around her small frame, one hand on the back of her head, the other resting on the small of her back. He held her close and stroked her hair.

"They won't do anything to you," he said to her, "I won't let them." He finished, whispering into her ear. He heard, her heart jump, as his breath fanned across her neck, but he also felt her relax into his embrace, finally, feeling safe.

"Thank you, Clark." Annie said, snuggling into his embrace, and wrapping both of her slender arms around his torso. Annie gave him a gentle squeeze, and as she nestled her head into the curve of his neck, he felt a blush creep into his own cheeks.

"No plroblem, Annie." Clark said, returning the gentle squeeze, and he wondered if little Annie would ever find out just HOW gentle he was being, considering that he can dent, or crush metal easily. He mused the idea of her finding out for a few more minutes, as he held her in his arms, safe from all who wish to hurt her. But, like everyone else, no matter how much he trusted her, Annie could never know the truth about him. No one could. Maybe one day, like his father had told him, but certainly not today.

But, right now all that mattered to him was Annie. Having her safe in his arms. Cautiously, without really thinking about what he was doing, he tilted his head down carefully, and pressed his lips to her hair, he felt her stiffen a bit, but then relax even further and sigh, her breath fanning across his collar bone. With his lips still pressed into her hair, Clark looked around at the other kids, who were no longer looking at Annie, having lost interest. They would surely have picked on him more if they saw that his arms were around her and his lips were against her soft, strawberry scented hair.

In that moment, Clark wished he never had to let go. Eventually, when they got to school, he had to let go. He never wanted to, but he had to. They both picked up their bags, Annie clutching her book to her chest again. Now as everyone glared at her, as she stepped off of the bus, Clark glared back, and, not for the first time, he wished that he could hit them. But, he just glared, not that it did anything.

**(Annie's POV)**

They walked into school, Clark was a grade older than she was, so they had to part ways at their lockers, which were conveniently right next to each other. Annie closed her locker and said goodbye to him, and walked off. Leaving Clark to finish grabbing his books at his locker. But, the whole time, she could feel his eyes on her, even though she had turned the corner and now took a seat in her first block class. There was definitely something strange about that boy, and although she was curious, she knew that it was something he didn't want her to know, for anyone to know. As she daydreamed about him, she could feel his arms around her, and hear his voice. 'I won't let them.' A smile spread across Annie's face, and even though, she wasn't paying attention, the teacher only needed to repeat the question once, before she shot out the correct answer. This, she knew, was review, and simply that, to refresh their memories from summer vacation.

"See, class?" Mrs. Merriweather said. "Ms. Dawson has only been with us for half an hour, and sh already knows the material better than some who were here last year. I believe that the rest of the class should follow Ms. Dawson's example, and pay attention during class." She finished looking sternly at some of her students aroundd the room. "Alright, now for the books." Mrs. M said, clapping her hands together, "Please open you social studies books to page 89, read passages one to four, and answer the questions that follow. Begin!" She commanded.

Annie quickly read and comprehended the material, took notes, and answered the questions, all before the rest of the class picked up their pencils. She had brought her camera with her to school, and with the teacher's permission, began to adjust the lens, focusing, zooming, and twiddling with it, adjusting here, turning a knob there, scrolling for lighting, taking a few test shots with each tweak. When the camera was finally adjusted to her liking, she strapped zipped camera bag that contained two compactable camera stands, one of them with a moving piece especially for videos. The other with as many knobs and buttons as her camera that she now held. Also, she had one other camera, one specifically for taking videos, and several lenses for each camera, each with different apertures. The bag was also water proof, not that she had ever needed this feature, but her mother had insisted, what with Annie's uncanny klutsiness.

She wandered around the room, ocasionally taking shots of different things in the room. The vase of sunflowers on Mrs. M's desk, students working, the window with the sun right over the treeline, and with the settings she had, the sun didn't wash out the picture, it just lit it up, and made it more beautiful. As she lowered her camera, she gasped at the beauty of the sun, that big, bright star that made life on earth possible. Even in the classroom, she could feel the sun's warm rays soaking her skin, infusing her with vitamin d and uv rays.

Annie opened her eyes, and the other students were staring at her. She blushed delicately, and turned her camera off, sitting down in her seat, and taking off the lenses she had secured to it, polishing each before putting them away in their designated pockets in her camera bag. She tucked her camera, her most prized possession away in her bag and zipped it closed, then pulled the waterproof cover over it, and zipped that closed, too.

**A few hours later**

It was the last class of the day, and Annie was restless, her eyes kept darting from the black board in front of her, to the window, to the door and back. She couldn't wait to go home. All, day she was taunted by girls, for being pretty, for beeing small and vulnerable, for being friends with Clark, for existing, for all she knew. The only class that hadn't taunted her was her history class, although she did not have friends in that class, either. Annie watched as the hands on the clock sluggishly ticked the hour away.

"Alright, class." Mr. Harding said. "Your homework tonight is to read chapter 6.1 and answer questions 1-6. Remember, I only allow one late day, but after that, it's a zero. Please wait until the bell to get up from your seats." He finished, standing and packing his own things away in his leather doctor's bag. Annie packed her science book away in her mesenger bag and slung her camera bag over the other shoulder. She grabbed her notebook and as the bell rang, she stood up, and bolted for her locker, because she was first trip.

Quickly, she dropped off the things she did not need, which was math, and social studies, and grabbed what she did need. Hastily, she stuffed her books and notebooks into her bag and her locker, slammed her locker closed, and ran out the front doors to catch her bus. There weren't as many people on the bus in the afternoon as there were in the morning. Annie guessed that they participated in sports or some othe extra curricular event.

She sat own in a seat across from none other than Clark Kent. Annie smiled shyly at him, and waved, he looked up and smiled warmly at her before returning to his book.

A quarter of the way through the bus ride, a large, ginger haired boy started picking on Clark.

"Hey asswipe!" He called, but Clark ignored him. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Leave him alone!" Annie said firmly.

"What are you, his girlfriend?" The ginger boy said, and then snorted when he looked at her."As if, your too pretty for him!" He laughed, causing her to clench my fists, grind her teeth, and flush bright red.

"So, what if I am?" She challenged. Glaring at him.

"Then, you better stay out of it, pip-squeak!" He threatened.

"Or what?" She dares.

"Or you'll get it worse than him." He said, glaring back. Annie could see in his eyes that he was most certainly not afraid to hit a girl, especially one who defended Clark Kent.

She glanced over at Clark, and he looked up at her, his eyes locked with hers, and he mouthed, 'Not worth it, stay out of it.' She sighed, but nodded. Annie went back to sitting down in her seat, and ignored the ginger boy who had just threatened her.

"So, dick splash-" He started, but got cut off by a loud popping sound, and knocked to the side, landing on top of Annie, because he had been standing in the aisle to pick on Clark. Annie's breath huffed out of her, and she heard a sickening snap, followed by a scream, after she came into focus again, Annie realized it had come from her. Immediately, though, the ginger's heavy, suffocating weight was lifted off of her, and strong arms were helping her sit up. Annie fell forward, tweaking her injured arm, as the bus drove over the side of the bridge. Again she screamed, but not out of pain, though her leg still burned painfully, it was out of undiluted terror.

Water started to fill the bus as every student screamed for help and kicked towards the top of the bus as the air supply became smaller. Annie did as the others did, kicking towards the top of the bus, and gasping for air. As she did this, she realized that this was it, she was going to die, here on a bus, drowned by the unforgiving brackish water. As she fought to breathe, images flashed through her mind, the happiest memories Annie ever had, one of her first camera, one of when her baby brother was born, another of her mother; hanging the laundry to dry, the last one was of Clark, his warm, strong arms embracing her, she held on to that memory as the last bit of air was eliminated. Annie held her last breath, looking around the now water filled bus for him, for just one last glimpse at those beautiful blue orbs, but her heart sank as she realized that he was not on the bus anymore. With aching lungs, and a broken heart, she releases her last supply of air, and watches them float to the top of the bus.

As Annie closed her eyes, she felt, and heard the bus wheels start to creak, like something was forcing them to turn. Slowly, the water started to lower, and a pocket of air was now visible at the top, she felt the jerk of the bus as it was...PUSHED...impossible, no one was strong enough to PUSH a school bus. Unless...no..impossible...

But, soon, the bus was full of air again, the water was all drained out, and it was on a shore. Annie looked back, and saw that something, or someone had torn off the emergency back door, and there, with his hands on the bumper of the bus, panting heavily, was Clark. She gasped as she realized who must have pushed their bus onto shore. Clark met her eyes, and looked relieved to see that she was still breathing, but he looked at the spot where the ginger boy was, and shock crossed his features. Clark dove back under the water.

A few minutes later he came up, and hauled behind him a sopping wet, coughing, ginger haired boy. Clark looked up at Annie, and the look on his face could only be interpreted one way. 'Oh, shit.' Annie could do nothing but stare in utter disbelief, she had guessed that he was strong, but, not that strong. Certainly, she would not have guessed that he was strong enough to push an entire school bus, never mind one that was full of middle school children.

Suddenly, though, his strength was just a wonder to her, not something to fear, he only would use it to help people, not like so many others that she could name would use it. Many would use it to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies, or to take advantage of those weaker than them. But, she knew, because he saved all of their lives, even the boy's who was bullying him. If Clark was a good enough person to save even an enemy, then he certainly wouldn't hurt her, Annie, who had actually managed to befriend him somehow. Though, she should probably still be cautious, any sane person would be, but she looked into Clark's eyes, and could find no reason to fear him. Those kind blue eyes could never be evil.

Annie didn't know how all of this had happened in just one day, with a jolt, she thought of her mother and how she would react. Especially, if Annie told her who had saved her and the other kids. Aelis Dawson was known for overreacting, and Annie knew that this time would be no exception. With a sigh, she picked up her dripping backpack, and camera bag, suddenly thankful for the waterproof material on both, and accepted the help of the police officer that was helping kids get off of the bus. As the car door shut behind her, she risked one last glimpse at their savior, but he was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
